kkundeadfandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter I - The Forbidden Experiment (transcript)
CHAPTER I THE FORBIDDEN EXPERIMENT PROLOGUE NARRATOR: 'This is KK. My hometown. A happy place. It is unique because it is spelled with two “K’s”. Nowadays, people are talking about zombie invasions, and thanks to a brilliant film plan initiated by Roger Christian, art director of Star Wars, we have made this film which explains what if my hometown is invaded by zombies. This is what happens. ''{BGM START: Friday the 13th Part VII – End Credits} '''TITLE SCREEN: Night of the KK Undead {BGM START: Dead Space – The Necromorphs Attack} CHAPTER TITLE: Chapter I – The Forbidden Experiment ACT I OPEN ON: THE SMK KK SCHOOL. NARRATOR It was one fine schooling day at KK School. Do you know that KK School has some of the best students in history? Yes, and they are from my class, 5 Science 1. This morning, the first lesson of the day is Physics, and our teacher is going to teach us the last subject in this syllabus. EXT. THE PHYSICS LAB, SECOND FLOOR – 10.00 AM JOHNNY Stand up class! Good morning teacher! INT. THE PHYSICS LAB We meet a class of Form 5 students from 5 Science 1. They sit in groups at four lab tables. They stood up under the command of their monitor, Johnny. STUDENTS: 'Good morning teacher. Standing in front of the students is their physics teacher, Desmond Lee. He speaks in a German accent. 'DESMOND: '''You may sit down now. '''STUDENTS: '''Thank you teacher. The students sit down on their chairs. '''NARRATOR: '''This is Desmond, our Physics teacher. '''DESMOND: '''OK. Class, take out your Physics textbooks and turn to page 150. The students take out their Physics textbooks and turn to page 150. Desmond explains the lesson of the day. '''DESMOND: '''Today, we will study about radioactivity. As in the textbook, some isotopes have unstable nuclei and will gradually decay to become more stable by emitting radiation. While listening to Desmond’s speech, some students were doing usual student stuff. A group of girls are talking in the class about study stuff. '''DESMOND: '''Radioactivity is the spontaneous disintegration of an unstable nucleus accompanied by the emission of energetic particles or photons. There are three types of radiation. Can anyone tell me what the three types of radioactive emissions are? Some of the students raise their hands up when Desmond asks the question. The students try to tell Desmond the answer, until a girl in glasses, who is halfway reading her Physics textbook, raises her hand. Desmond notices the “teacher’s pet”. '''DESMOND: '''Yes, Sheila? Sheila enthusiastically explains the answer to Desmond. '''SHEILA: '''The three radioactive rays are alpha, beta and gamma radiation. Desmond responded to her answer. '''DESMOND: ''Wunderbar'', Sheila! You got them right. We are now looking at our hero, Joshua. He is not as bright as Sheila, and he enviously gossips to his friend Kylar about Sheila’s “super-human intelligence”. JOSHUA: '''I have a feeling about that fellow. '''KYLAR: '''What is it? Joshua reveals to Kylar about his competitiveness. '''JOSHUA: '''She is the number one in class since Form Two. I’m always at the bottom of the class. '''DESMOND: Now, take out your practical books and turn to page 113. We are going to do an experiment. YEN LIN: An experiment, you say? Cool! DESMOND: In this experiment, we are going to use the Geiger-Muller Tube, or GM tube. The G-M tube is used to determine the types of radioactive rays. Beside me here is a radioactive substance. opens a box containing the radioactive substance {BGM START: King Kong Fanfare} STUDENTS: Wow! {Record scratch} DESMOND: No need to get excited about it. So, this radioactive substance is kept in a lead box to prevent radiation from escaping. To handle this object, you’ll need rubber gloves and a pair of forceps. Now, let us start the experiment. I will divide you into groups in every table. As you all sit at seven tables, there will be seven volunteers. Each table must pick one volunteer. {BGM START: The Thieving Magpie} JOSHUA: Uh… DESMOND:' '''Table 1, have you selected your volunteer? '''JOHNNY': Let me volunteer. DESMOND: You’re in! Who’s next? JOLENE: I choose the head prefect. ISABEL: I am the head prefect. Let me handle the experiment. DESMOND: OK. Next! students from three tables raise their hands DESMOND: Ok, Yen Lin, May and Yun. You’re all in. YEN LIN: Cool! MAY: I can’t wait. ANNE: Let me in too. DESMOND: OK, Anne. Now, I’m picking the last volunteer for the experiment. STUDENTS: Sheila! Sheila! Sheila! JOSHUA: There it goes again. It happens every time. students continue cheering for Sheila DESMOND: OK! Sheila, step forward. SHEILA: Thanks, teacher. (Ta-da from The Worker) students applause, some screaming with joy DESMOND: Class, calm down. This is not a theater. We are going to conduct the experiment now. OK volunteers, don’t forget to put on the protective gear and remember the rules of handling radioactive materials. To reduce the rate of radiation, we should place the substance into a container filled with water which is connected to an electrical source. This also means to keep it cool. {BGM START: Also Sprach Zarathustra} volunteers put on rubber gloves. Then, Johnny takes the pair of forceps. After the box is opened, Johnny uses the forceps to take the radioactive substance and lower it into the box DESMOND: (In a cool voice) Bring in the GM tube. takes the GM tube DESMOND: (In a cool voice) Switch on the electricity. Lin flicks a switch the electricity goes out and there is a sound of a tiny explosion. {BGM START: Death Trap} class starts to panic and scream DESMOND: Everyone, please don’t panic. It was just an… on the floor, then gasps Holy moly! {BGM START: Lord of the Rings – The End of All Things} DESMOND: Oh, shoot. What am I going to do now? I shouldn’t have done the volunteer way. Class, this lesson is dismissed. I’ll try to deal with this problem. class students leave the lab, while Desmond dials 999 ACT II KK School, the bell rings to signal the time for the students to leave school. The scene goes to the classroom of 5 Science 1. JOSHUA: How could this happen? KYLAR: I don’t know. It happened suddenly. JOSHUA: Is that tiny explosion a powerful radiation? KYLAR: Uh-huh. JOSHUA: I expected it to have not reached us since we’re sitting at the back of the lab. KYLAR: Well, the rest of the students did not get affected beside the volunteers. JOSHUA: That’s strange. If it’s a radioactive substance it’ll affect us as well if it emits gamma rays. But I think these are not gamma rays. It must be something different. KYLAR: Joshua, it’s one-thirty on the clock already. We have to go back. JOSHUA: Alright, Kylar. We meet at my house on Friday. KYLAR: OK, see you there. and Kylar exit the classroom as the last ones to exit scene changes to the ruined Physics lab DESMOND: to the authorities on his cell phone This is an urgent matter. Come immediately. There might be signs of radiation. Desmond ‘s call ended, he looks at the broken box and the radioactive substance DESMOND: That thing is still… the substance with a pair of forceps on the ground… active. More than active, it’s radioactive. END OF CHAPTER NEXT CHAPTER BACK TO TRANSCRIPTS Category:Transcript